


Tobą żyłem

by oEllenao



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Domy Uzdrowień, Eomer nad nią czuwa, Eowyn nieprzytomna, Gen, Poetry, a na pewno ulubione rodzeństwo, jedna z ulubionych relacji, z kanonem za rączkę
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-10
Updated: 2013-04-10
Packaged: 2018-07-24 13:59:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7511060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oEllenao/pseuds/oEllenao





	Tobą żyłem

Zaniechałem ważnych spraw, choć błagali,  
choć mówili, żem potrzebny.  
Nie rozumieli.  
  
Tylko ci, co w sierot łzach sięgali  
dna, chwili tej dar możebny  
dając, wiedzieli.  
  
Wiedzieli, że własną duszę z twoją  
złączyłem, że biję twoim  
sercem. Me słońce!  
  
Niczego już więcej nie muszę pojąć -  
tobą żyłem, śmierć twa moim  
stanie się końcem.


End file.
